Lighten up
by hardyyun
Summary: Barry gets pulled into the hunting buisness courtesy of Sam. Dean makes it dificult for Barry to stick around. Sam is caught in the middle as he tries to get the two to get along. REWRITTEN! Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

**Originally this story was much shorter, but I re-wrote it and I'm going to write more for this story. Feel free to let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **oh and just as a side note, Barry does not have his powers in this story.**

* * *

Barry's POV

I slip on my boots and begin tying them "I don't like this" I say clearly frustrated. Sam laughs softly "Yeah, I know." I finish lacing my shoes and stand "He doesn't trust me and he definitely doesn't like me. How am I supposed to hunt if we don't get along?" I had walked across the room to pick up my jacket from where I had slung it on the back of a chair. I shrug it on as Sam speaks "You're just new to him is all. He hasn't gotten a chance to get a feel on you yet."

I roll my eyes "I've been helping you guys for almost 2 weeks now. We've been stuck in the same hotel rooms or in the same car everyday!" I was too tired to yell, but I was clearly annoyed. "Just give him more time. If you want I'll even talk to him." Sam had pulled his jacket on as well. "No… It's fine. I'll…" I sigh "I'll just give it another week." Sam nods "Okay… are you ready?" I nod and he opens the hotel door and walks out. I grab my duffel bag and follow him out.

Dean was leaning against the hood of his impala. "It's about time." He says in a gruff voice. He uncrosses his arms and slides into the driver side. "Does he have to be rude?" I ask Sam as I throw my bag into the trunk. "Come on Barry, he's joking." He patted my back and walked away. I shut the trunk and follow him. I crawl into the back and get comfortable. I have to sit in the middle otherwise I can't get comfortable.

After a few minutes Dean pulls in front of a diner. He gets out without a word and heads inside. "Come on" Sam says in a heavy tone. He gets out and moves the seat so I can do the same. We walk in together and locate Dean in the corner booth. I slide in across from him and Sam joins me. Dean doesn't talk to either of us the entire time.

It was intense and awkward once we got back into the vehicle. No one talked and at one point I had even drifted to sleep. I woke up feeling cramped and stiff. I looked out the window just in time to see a state sign. "Wait.., why are we in Michigan?" I sounded rougher than usual "I thought we were going to check out the mysterious kidnappings in Colorado."

I looked over at Sam, but he was passed out. "Yeah well I'm taking a detour." Dean replied thickly. "In Michigan? What's in Michigan?" I ask as calmly as I could muster for him. "I don't have to tell you everything, kid." He replied harshly. I grit my teeth and lean back. "You realize I'm here to help. You could at least stop being a dick." I had said it under my breath, but I knew he would hear it.

"Excuse me?" He said raising his voice "Did you seriously just call me a dick?" His voice had gotten loud enough to wake Sam up. "What are you guys yelling about?" He asked sounding tired. "Oh nothing, just your pal here decided to call me a dick." Dean replied sounding peeved. Sam turned to look at me. I threw my hands up "I'm just trying to figure out where we are going. I don't like being left out. I'm not treated like a partner here."

Dean scoffs "Fine, want to know where we are going? We are stopping in to visit an old friend. Happy? Am I treating you like a partner now?" His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel harder. I huff "I don't think this is working. I don't even see why you guys need me here." Dean and Sam spoke at the same time. Dean said "We don't need you here" and Sam claimed "It's easier with you here."

I laugh humorlessly "You guys figure out if you want me here or not. I can't deal with this any longer. Not if I'm not wanted." I pointed that last comment at Dean. If he didn't want me here I'd go. Sam rubs his hands over his face and groans. I cross my arms and look out the window. Dean stays silent, but I could practically feel the anger rising off of him.

Several hours later Dean pulls down a long driveway and stops in front of a normal looking house. An older man comes out looking grim. Both Sam and Dean climb out to go greet him. I stay in the vehicle feeling awkward as hell. I didn't know what to do. Do I get out and go say hey? Or do I stay here?

I decided to just stay put.

About an hour later I'm started awake by someone shaking me. I blink until Sam is no longer blurry. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone." I follow him inside the house. Every wall is covered in magazine clipping, pictures and other random junk. "Barry this is Bobby. Bobby this is Barry." Sam was grinning as he introduced us. Bobby walked over and shook my hand "It's nice to meet you. I don't know why you'd agree to go along with these two boys, but I'm glad they have someone to keep their head above water." He grinned at me and patted my back.

I decided I like Bobby. He didn't deal with anyone's bull. He was cocky with good reason and he was smart. He must have had a lot of experience in this field. On our way out he hands Sam a small box which I guess is what we came here for. Before I can step out he grabs my shoulder and holds me back. Once Sam and Dean are out of ear shot he speaks "Don't mind Dean. He's a hard fella to get along with. Once you earn his trust he will be your greatest ally. Until then don't let his shit get to you. Alright?"

I nodded and he gave me another pat on the back before sending me off. The ride was much easier to deal with. I managed not to start up any fights with Dean. For whatever reason Bobby's words soothed my thoughts. This was just the way Dean was. It wasn't necessarily me. Now I just had to earn his trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, a second chapter for this story. There should be more to come... If I have the time that is...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean's POV

I didn't like Barry. Not at first. I only allowed him to come with us because Sam wanted him to come along and he trusted him. I trusted Sam, so I allowed the kid to come along. I had to admit that Barry is a smart kid. He also learned the ways of a hunter rather quickly.

I still didn't like him. I couldn't bring myself to trust him. He hadn't earned it yet. Admittedly I did feel bad when I lashed out at him for calling me a dick. He had every right to call me that. Sam had certainly called me that enough times.

Then Bobby pulled me aside and asked me what my problem was. He told me I had better get my head on straight or I'd lose Barry all together. 2 may be good, but 3 is better. Damnit if Bobby wasn't right. Having Barry around made hunting easier.

To keep him around if I had to play nice I would. I'd include him in on the planning. I'd let him know about where we were going and if plans changed I'd tell him. That was about as far as I was willing to go though. He'd have to earn everything else.

 **Later that night**

The sleeping situations shifted every night. Two would get a bed and the other would sleep in the car. I'd sleep in the same bed as Sam if he didn't kick. Buying another room was too risky with stolen credit cards. Unfortunately it was my night to sleep in the impala. It would be rough on my back considering we had just fought a demon.

Demons do not have mercy on people who were trying to exorcise them. I must have been thrown against the wall a handful of times while Barry and Sam trapped it. Barry got flung at least once, but Sam had managed to remain unscathed.

I stretch out in the back seat as best as possible and tried to get comfortable. My body ached for a bed, but I didn't want to risk buying another bed. We had enough cops after us. I had slowly started to drift asleep when someone knocked on the window. I sit up and scrunch my eyebrows. "Barry?" He opens the door "Hey" he says softly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked little annoyed my sleep had been interrupted. "I was thinking… you had a rough day. I figured you could use a bed. Especially if you have to drive tomorrow morning." He had a soft smile on his face and he looked genuine. I was too tired and sore to argue. "Thank you" I say genuinely. "I owe you." I pat his back and leave to go take his bed.

I sink into the mattress and sigh in content. This was exactly what I needed. I think I may owe Barry twice. "He likes you." Sam mumbles from his bed. "Hmm?" I ask. I had pulled the blanket over myself. "Barry. He likes you. Even I wouldn't give up a bed for you." I roll my eyes "Yeah, maybe he is just nicer than you. Now shut up and let me sleep."

As I drift off to sleep Sam's words float in my head. Did the kid actually like me? If so how did that make me feel?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Look! A 3rd chapter!**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Barry's POV

I make myself comfortable in the back seat of the impala. I'm stupid. I shouldn't have given up the bed. I hated the back seat it was incredibly uncomfortable compared to a bed. I had to curl myself up just to fit on the seat and I only had the one blanket which meant I was too cold. I was stupid for giving my bed up.

I couldn't believe I had given my seat up to Dean. He didn't even like me. He had started including me in on the plans, but he obviously didn't like having me around. I readjusted my position and closed my eyes. I shouldn't be nice to someone who wasn't nice to me.

 **The next morning**

Dean shook me awake this morning which was new altogether. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" I blink and sit up. "As well as can be expected." He nods "Well I got you some breakfast and some coffee. Figured you could use some extra sleep." He hands me a box "Waffles with a side of bacon." I take it from him "Um.. thanks." He hands me a cup "I also got you coffee. Splash of milk… that's how you drink it right?"

I nod "It is… thank you." With that he walks away. That was… odd. Dean doesn't even know Sam's coffee order. He has never ordered for Sam or for me before. This was all rather bizarre. Why was he being nice to me?

I eat my food before going in to change. Sam was sitting on the bed with his laptop open. "Hey Barry" he says without looking up. "Is Dean in the shower?" He nods as he types something. I set my bag down "Are you going to shower next or do you mind if I do?" Sam looks up "Uh sure man, go ahead. I can shower after you."

Dean walked out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Okay, who's next?" I get up from the edge of Dean's bed and head into the bathroom with my bag. Once I shower I go back out fully dressed. I felt a little bit better, but my back still ached from being forced on a stiff seat. "Sam, you're up." I sink down on the edge of his bed. He hands the computer off to me without a word and leaves.

I read over the two tabs he has open. "Is this what we are going after next? It doesn't really sound like our kind of thing." Dean shrugs "Sam has been on his computer since 3 a.m." He gets up and leans over to look at the computer screen "Woman kills her son after he confesses he is gay." I barely understood what he was saying considering how close he was. His shoulder was practically brushing against mine. I usually didn't notice how close he was.

I usually didn't notice a lot of things. Like how plump his lips looked… or how incredibly green his eyes were. This close I could see his freshly shaved face and I could smell his heavy leather scent followed by something smooth that reminded me of the ocean. I swallow and look away. "It looks pretty straight forward to me… I don't see why Sam picked it." Dean said. He had stood back up so he was no longer close to me.

I peek at him and see him grinning. I recall his words and chuckle softly "I see what you did there." He gives me a small laugh. His mouth is open slightly and his teeth are showing. He looks proud of his little pun. "I wonder why Sam chose it" I say again pulling myself away from his looks.

At that moment Sam walks out completely dressed with his hair dripping down on his blue plaid button up. Both Dean and I are looking at him expectantly. He rolls his eyes "You two don't get it do you?" I shake my head and I assume Dean does the same. He sighs and walks over "Okay, so this tab" he takes the computer back and sits down "…describes an incident 11 years ago in a town called Monty. The same thing happened. Son tells him mom he is gay, his mother kills him. Fast forward to today in a town called Greenlake."

He had handed the computer back to me "This town was built in place of Monty. I couldn't find out why the town was re-built and then re-named, but I do think we have a vengeful spirit on our hands. From the looks of it one that is just starting out."

An hour later of convening we are in the car driving to Idaho, Greenlake to check it out. The while ride I find myself looking in the rear view mirror at Dean. I take in the way his eyes narrow while he drives as if he is always on alert. He never wears sunglasses even to block out the sun which is odd. Speaking of the sun… the way it comes in illuminates Dean's face flawlessly and outlines his little freckles. I jerk my eyes away when he suddenly looks back at me. I can feel my face turning red because I knew he had caught me. I just did my best to act normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support guys! I'm glad this story is doing well!**

* * *

Dean's POV

I woke to the sound of keys clicking. I knew that sound rather well by now. "Really Sam? We just got done with a hunt. You can't be looking for another one already." I felt admittedly better than I had yesterday and I definitely owed Barry for that. After all, the kid had given up his bed for me.

"I couldn't sleep." Came my brother's simple answer. I groaned and rolled over. "Wake me up in 2 hours. I'll go get breakfast then." All I heard was a mumbled reply before I drifted off to sleep. Sam woke me up exactly 2 hours later by throwing a pillow at me. "Seriously dude?" I rolled over and threw it back at him. "You found anything?"

This time he did look up "Maybe… you said you were going to get breakfast. I want coffee 3 sugars and creamer. Also get me some waffles with a side of eggs." He had his nose back in the screen and he looked focused. I repeated what he wanted in my head as I walked out to the Impala. I stopped outside the window and peered in. Barry was still sleeping. He could probably use the extra hours and I knew once he was awake he couldn't go back to sleep.

I head off on foot to the closest diner. I order Sam food and myself some. I started to order Barry the same thing as Sam when I recalled he liked bacon more just like I did. I got him bacon instead and asked for a bit of milk in his coffee. I was pretty sure that was how he liked it. I didn't really make it a point to remember coffee orders because Sam always changed his around. Some days he liked straight up black coffee and other times he wanted a ton of sugar and other crap.

Barry's order stayed constant which made it easier to remember. That's why I knew it. I carried back the tray of drinks and the bag of to-go boxes to the hotel. I drop off Sam's food first then go to wake Barry.

When I get back into the hotel room Sam had already eaten an entire waffle. "Dude… you're a beast." I was grinning and he just shrugged as he dove into his second waffle. I eat my food and then hop into the shower. The warm water did wonders. I could stand here all day if I wasn't the only one in need of a shower. I step out and dry off before wrapping a towel around myself.

I walk out and spot Barry on my bed. Usually I don't care about being in only a towel, but this time… I don't know. It felt weird and I was suddenly rather aware of how naked I was under here. "Okay… who's next?" Barry gets up much to my relief, so I step out of the way to let him get to the bathroom. By the time I'm dressed Barry is walking out.

I was startled to find I was disappointed he hadn't walked out in a towel like I had. Instead he was completely dressed from head to toe. I had dropped off into thought for a moment or two because Barry's voice startled me and Sam was no longer in the room. I give a weak shrug even though I had no idea what Barry had said. "Sam has been on his computer since 3 a.m."

That seemed to be a good reply to whatever the kid had said. Actually I had no idea what Sam had been doing for all those hours. I get up and walk over to look at the screen. I read the title out loud and honestly it doesn't sound like anything to get excited over. I started to read the article when I felt eyes staring at me. I realized how close I was standing to Barry now. We were almost touching and I could feel his eyes on my lips. I had no idea what I was even reading anymore all I could focus on was the fact that he was looking at me like he wanted to... I swallow and force myself to focus.

I managed to get through it and make a joke I only half remember. I could finally function right and get proper blood to my head once I moved away from him. I hated that Barry had that effect on me and I refused to think deeper on that. I was just glad when Sam finished that way I wouldn't be alone with Barry any longer.

Sam explained his reasoning behind choosing this particular place and after a few minutes I was convinced, but he kept on talking. I found myself zoning him out. I didn't realize I was staring at Barry until he started to stand. "Well let's get this show on the road" I say a bit awkwardly. I really hope neither of them caught on to that.

Judging by the way Sam was looking at me I wouldn't be that lucky. In fact he stopped me before I could walk out. Barry had gone to put his stuff back into the car "You're totally into him." He was grinning like he had won some imaginary bet. "No…" I say shaking my head like a petulant child "I just…" I huff "Shut up." I turn and walk out. I hear soft chuckling behind me as Sam followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to post this days ago, but it wouldn't upload.**

 **Finally here it is!**

 **Well... at least one of them. Since this is so short I'll get another chapter up today.**

* * *

Sam's POV

I had been completely guessing when I called Dean out for crushing on Barry. Even if I was right I hadn't expected him to admit to it. At least not as quickly as he had. Though I guess I'm not that surprised. Dean was always confident when he liked someone even if it was a doomed crush. He never really tried to hide his real feelings for anyone.

What did surprise me though was that the person in question was a _Barry._ I thought for sure Dean hated him. He had certainly acted like it for a while. Even after he admitted he could trust him to have his back in a hunt. Now here he was crushing on Barry.

I had taken a stab in the dark with Dean's crushing, but when it came to Barry I was almost completely sure he liked my brother. It was almost painfully obvious after Barry had given up his bed for Dean. I mean… I'm his brother and _I_ didn't even do that for him. Barry had serious feelings for Dean. Now I just had to convince one of them to make a move.

Sounds easy, but I know both of them. They are stubborn as hell and both of them would be more than willing to sit back and just watch the other without ever making a move because _heaven forbid they make the first move._

The problem was, should I shove them at each other? Make it blatantly obvious they shared feelings or should I allow things to gravitate slowly? [With my help of course because otherwise things would stay the same between them.] Honestly I was never good at any of this relationship stuff. It's even harder when it comes to other people.

Fuck it. I'll just wing it. Right now I needed more sleep. I close my eyes and lean against the door of the impala.

* * *

 **I hope this was enjoyable**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing happens in this chapter yet, but I'm planning for it soon. I need to know how you guys want Dean and Barry. Smutty? Fluffy? Let me know!**

* * *

Sam's POV

I woke up in an abandoned car. I look out the window and see a stretch of grass with scattered picnic tables and a small building in the middle. It was a rest stop of sorts. I opened the door and groaned. I had to pee and my legs felt achy. It was nice to be able to stretch them out. I looked around and found Barry sitting along at the closest table.

"Hey" he greets me with a mouth full of potato chips. "Dean's in the bathroom. I recommend going." I grab a chip and nod. I head off towards the bathrooms. I meet Dean just as he is exiting. "Where are we?" "Hey! Look who is finally awake! Nice to have you back in the land of the living." I softly punch his shoulder "Like you didn't have fun having Barry all to yourself."

His face darkens slightly "We don't need to bring that up." He shakes his head slightly "I prefer it if you didn't. Hurry up, we have another 70 miles to go." He walks off without another word. Okay… so Dean wasn't fond of his feelings for Barry. That definitely made it harder to get the two together. Then again I'm not even sure why I care.

Dean's POV

I walk out of the small building and spot Barry. He looks good with the sun beaming down on him. That's as far as I would allow my thoughts to go. I don't much like getting myself wrapped up in someone I can't have. I prefer my heart in one piece thanks.

"Hey" I say once I had gotten closer. He looks over his shoulder and gives me a beautiful grin. The kind that makes you want to smile even if you don't want to. "Hey, I found this." He hands me a box with little apples all over it. "You found pie!" I exclaim. He is still grinning "I thought you'd like that." I didn't even question how he got the pie, I just started digging in. I have it completely eaten before Sam is even back out.

I have Sam drive the rest of the way while I sleep. I vaguely hear Barry's voice softly saying words as a part of game with Sam. Eventually the noise drifts off and I'm completely out. This kind of sleep felt like I was being dragged under a fog. I couldn't move and I couldn't wake up. It was like I was being held down.

 _Suddenly I couldn't see and it felt like I was being tied down. My arms felt like they were placed against something flat and hard. My mouth had something over it to keep my shouts silenced and I felt something hard pressing against my chest. It moved me and shook me hard. It made my head move and it made me feel sick. I couldn't feel my legs and I swear it felt like I was floating. "Dean!" I hear from a dark corner. "Barry?" I try to say, but nothing comes out. I feel that pain again and I wake up_

"Dean?" Comes that soft and worried voice again. I could feel something on my chest slowly nudging and rocking me. "Yeah" I choke out "Just… a weird dream." I try to swallow, but my mouth felt dry and it hurt to move my tongue. "I need something to drink."

Barry hands me a bottle of water. I chug half of it. Once I set the bottle down I realize the car was stopped and both Barry and Sam were staring at me. "Guys, I'm fine. Drive." Sam started up the car, but I could still feel Barry's eyes on me. "Barry I said I'm fine you don't have to look at me like that."

I turn and face the window, but I could still feel Barry's eyes on me. It made my skin feel hot. I slowly turn and catch Barry's eye. "Seriously, I'm okay. It was just a weird dream." He seems to relax and he gives me a nod. I take a quick second to appreciate his pale skin and soft looking lips. I turn back and a small smile creeps across my face. I hadn't realized just how adorable Barry is until now.

I hear soft laughter and I look over at Sam. I bump his arm and signal for him to shut up. He just shakes his head and continues driving. I lean against the door, but I don't fall back to sleep. Instead I think about Barry. I didn't allow myself to get attached to people. Not usually. I stuck to one night stands to keep anyone from getting hurt.

Barry was different though. He hunted with me, he knew what kind of things were out there which meant I wouldn't have to keep any secrets from him. I wouldn't have to leave him behind anywhere because I knew he could handle himself in a fight. I'd worry about him sure, but he was a skilled fighter. I wouldn't mind adding one more person in my life to care about.

Barry's POV

Once Dean managed to convince me he was alright I fell asleep. That turned out to be a mistake when Sam stopped in front of a hotel. My back ached in protest as I set up. "Why am I always in the back?" I groan. Dean lets me out and I accidentally brush against him as I get out. He felt sold and safe. I just wanted to lean further into him, but I forced myself to step away. I stretched and kept my eyes forward.

I lean against the car while Dean buys the room. Sam joins me "So…" he begins "You're into my brother." I could feel my eyes widen and my flesh gets warm "Wh…what?" I choke out. I look behind us to make sure Dean wasn't close by "What are you talking about?" He chuckles and crosses his arms "I see the way you look at him. I also see the way he looks at you." I raise my eyebrow and look at him. "You mean…?" He nods "Now… I'm going to go get food. Do with that as you will."

He walks away and gets into the impala at the same moment Dean walks out. I get up and walk over to Dean. "Sam's going for food. What room are we in?" He hands me the key card "Room 24 on the first floor." He walks right by me to Sam. I nod and walk into the hotel. I locate the room quickly and go inside. It was bigger than we usually got. I claim the bed closest to the door and lay down.

I fall asleep by accident and when I wake up Sam has food. Well there goes my whole plan on confronting Dean about my feelings. The way Sam was looking at me I kinda got the feeling he was as disappointed as I was.

At the same time I was relieved because what if I told Dean I wanted to be with him, but he didn't feel the same way? What if Sam was wrong about how Dean felt about me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this story!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Dean's POV

After I give Barry the Hotel key card I walk over to Sam. He rolls the window down and gives me a cheeky grin "I'm giving you two some alone time. Feel free to take advantage of it." I click my tongue and laugh "I thought that's what you were doing." My brother grins "The best part is I just confirmed he likes you too. You won't be taking a risk in telling him." He gives me a cocky smirk. "Now go! Have fun… and uh… feel free to keep the details to yourself."

He laughs and drives off leaving me to go confront Barry. As I walked to the hotel room I actually felt a bit giddy. I formulated what I could say to him, but when I opened the door I found Barry already passed out. I didn't want to wake him just to tell him I liked him, so I just left him alone. Instead I watch TV quietly until Sam got back.

He was definitely disappointed especially since he stayed away an extra 30 minutes for us. "I couldn't do anything about it. He was sleeping." He rolled his eyes and handed me my food "You just like giving excuses." I couldn't deny it because honestly I had felt a bit relieved I didn't have to talk to Barry just yet. I mean I wanted to eventually, but I could wait. I didn't like chick flick moments anyway.

Yet when Barry woke up I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed I hadn't said anything. Right now I could be calling him mine. There would be no more tension between the two of us and no one would have to sleep in the impala any more. That excitement I felt from earlier was back. Before I could suggest to Sam he go out again Barry speaks up. "I'm going to go hit the library and see if I can find anything about why the name of the town changed. You two get in your suits and go talk to that mother."

I watch him leave unable to find the words to keep him here. "Dude" Sam says. I look at him "What?" I ask looking innocent. He shakes his head "You guys are hopeless. Come on. Get your suit on." He wasn't wrong. We were indeed hopeless.

About an hour later we arrive at the all women's prison. Using our fake FBI badges we were able to go in to see her. She seem sedated and out of it. She didn't answer the questions and instead went off on a whole other tangent. She was incredibly hard to understand and she just seemed incredibly sad.

"Well that didn't really help much" I complain as I walk back to the impala "Should we go see if Barry found anything?" Sam smirks and I roll my eyes "are you ever going to drop this?" He grins and I know right away he won't. In fact he teased me about it the entire way to the library. "You get to stay in the car. I'm going to go get Barry." He giggles like a little kid, so I smack his shoulder before getting out. I barely hear him shout "Go get him!" As I walk away.

I find him in upstairs in the back with books scattered over a large portion of the floor. "You do realize there are tables right?" He looks up and smiles at me. My heart does an odd flipping thing and my knees go a little week. "Yeah, I know. It's just easier to do it here." I kneel down and look at the books strewn out "Found anything?" He looks up again and those eyes shine at me "Yes actually… This town was rebuilt after Scott was murdered."

He hands me a book and I almost drop it when his hand brushes mine. Man he was turning me into a fumbling idiot. I read over the page describing how the town wanted a new start and blah blah blah.

"This sounds like a cover up." I hand the book back to him. He nods "That's what I thought too, so I went deeper and I found this" he hands me a different book. This time I avoid his hands completely. "Wait… they actually executed the woman?" Barry nodded "After that a new mayor was elected and they changed the town around. From there it looked like everyone wanted to hide the town's past."

"You think maybe it's the mom from 11 years ago that's haunting the town? Seems like since she was executed she'd have a lot of pint up anger." "Yeah… I can't find a reason as to why it's just popping up now. Seems like this town doesn't have a lot of murders happen. I couldn't find anything else that matches this case." At that moment sirens echoed through the library. We share a look and I get up. I lend a hand to Barry and pull him up.

I pull a little too hard and he's mere inches away from my face. I wanted to kiss him and push him against the nearest wall, but now was not the time. I drop his hand and begin collecting his books. We drop them onto the nearest cart and head off to Sam.

"They went down that way." Sam said directing me to where the ambulance had gone. "Think it's another attack?" Barry asked from his place in the back. Why _was_ he always in the back? I'd have to talk to Sam about taking turns… if the giant could even fit back there. It looked like Barry barely fit back there.

I shake my head of the thoughts and follow Sam's directions. I park a little ways down and we walk towards the scene. Barry sneaks into the house while Sam acts as his look out. I question the cops around to see if I can get any info.

A handful of minutes later we meet up. "There is blood all over the walls in there. Guys, the smell of ozone is heavier than I have ever encountered." Barry looked a little worried "Did you find out anything?" I nod "It looks like another murder. It doesn't follow the same pattern though. It was mother or son. It was roommates. I'm not sure if the victim was gay or not."

As it turned out the victim was in fact gay.

"Okay, so are we going to salt and burn the bones?" Barry asked as I drove us back to the hotel. "Yes" Sam said at the same time I did. "Martha Robinson. We just need to find out where she was buried." Sam looked it up on his laptop. "She's buried in the family plot at the top of oak hill."

Once night hit we headed to the sight. The house looked abandoned so we didn't have to worry about anyone asking us what we were doing. The entire back yard was gated off and it looked like there was at least 100 marked graves here. "Okay… we split up. If you find it yell." I push the gate open and start my hunt.

About 5 minutes later Sam yells "Over here guys!" He is stopped in front of a weeping angel with his flashlight pointed at the name. "Martha Robinson. The dates look right." "Well let's start digging." I place my shovel into the ground and push down. After a moment I stop "Where's Barry?" Not a moment later a scream echoes through the graveyard and my blood runs cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry's POV

One moment I was looking at the grave of 'Mark Williams' and the next I was being pulled over a wooden floor that creaked with my weight. My head ached horribly and it didn't help when I was dragged over an uneven step in the floor. "What's going on?" I groan. I looked around and spotted a woman floating over the ground. "Martha?" I ask as an uneasy feeling rolls around my stomach. "Silence queer." She screeches.

I raise my eyebrows. I hadn't been expecting that one… though since she was vengeful against gays I probably should have. I've never been kidnapped by a ghost before, so I stay silent. I didn't want to make her angrier than she already was. Instead I focused on keeping my head off the ground so I could avoid hitting it.

I just hoped Sam and Dean would hurry up and burn those bones. "Oh I wouldn't worry about your little boyfriends out there. They won't find my bones." I was being pulled up right, but something was tightening around me. Something I couldn't see. I was pinned to a wall that much I knew. "You see, I had someone move them for me. It isn't hard to control people. Not when you rest and save up strength for 11 years." She was right in my face and was smiling wickedly.

Well that explained why she waited for so long. "You moved your body? How did you know to do that?" She shrugs "I watched for long enough. I learned about hunters and how they prevented spirits from coming back." She seemed to glow from her pride. "You see I didn't want anyone to prevent me from my work. Especially not a queer like you." I clench my teeth, but I don't say anything.

She moves away and a chair appears out of nowhere. I didn't realize ghost had that kind of power. "I have special plans for you." She says as she sinks down into the chair "You see, your little boyfriend down there… Dean I think… I'm going to have him kill you. I'll make him rip your heart out before he kills himself. I'm thinking… jumping off the roof." She grins at me again "What do you think."

My heart gave an odd ache. Something I had only felt when my mother died. "You only kill gay people. You can't kill Dean." I hated how pleading I sounded. She cackles and suddenly is in my face again "You don't know? Oh this makes all of this much, much more interesting." She was practically glowing "I've seen into Dean's mind. I've searched his feelings for you. He cares about you deeply." She takes a step back, but looks me in the eyes "He cares about you in the way he should care about a woman."

I could feel my heart beating faster at the same time I could feel it break. Dean cared about me, but it didn't matter because I was going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about that, I left everyone hanging for a bit. Hope this chapter is enjoyed!**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

My entire body felt like it had been hit by a car. "BARRY?!" I yell, I drop my shovel and start running towards the house. Sam stops me by grabbing my arms. "Let me go!" I growl. "Do you really think that's wise?" He shoots back. "What?" I demand. He sighs "Think about why she chose Barry in the first place. She will want you too." I huff loudly, but I knew he was right. "Okay…" my heart was pounding loudly "I'll go burn the bitch, you find Barry." I hated to walk away, but it was the best plan here.

I dig as quickly as my arms would allow. Finally I get to the casket. I open it only to find nothing inside. Not a single bone. I felt fear grip at my heart. Where the fuck were her bones!? I tried to calm myself down so I could think. If she somehow moved her bones where would she put them? Where would I not look!? Damnit Sammy should be here. He'd know where to look.

A scream pierces the air. It sounded like a woman's scream. It had to be Martha. I calm myself down and breathe. Her son's grave. It would be the last place I expected since she hated what he was. Fuck… what was his name? I needed to pay more attention to details on a case. I looked at the nearby graves. "Daniel, Wesley… Scott!" I push the shovel into the ground of Scott's grave.

I finally hit the casket. I just hope I hadn't wasted too much time. I salt both sets of bones and burn them. I hear a blood curdling scream and knew I had done my job. I race off to the house with my heart in my throat. "Please be okay" I murmur under my breath. If either of them were hurt… I didn't want to think about that.

I run up the stairs shouting Sam and Barry's name. "Dean?" I finally hear. I follow that voice into the hallway. Both of them were walking towards me. "Sam… Barry' I was filled with relief. Sam smiles at me and Barry seems unharmed. I feel some of the fear leave me and I relax. "Sorry it took me so long. She had her bones moved. Took me a moment to find them."

Sam nods "Yeah, Barry told me. Where did she put them?" I glance at Barry, but he was looking down. "With her son's." Sam gave a small laugh and I join him. I look back at Barry again, but he seemed out of it. Like he was in deep thought.

I drive us back to the hotel in silence. It felt awkward and tense. I park in front of the building and get out. I head to the hotel room and kick my shoes off. I lean back onto one of the beds and close my eyes. I hear the door open and I assume it's the other guys coming in. What I wasn't expecting was for something to suddenly press down on me. I definitely didn't expect the suddenly soft lips to attack mine.

I open my eyes and see Barry on top of me. My heart shivers and I reach for Barry. I pull him deeper into the kiss. He makes a soft noise that drives me crazy. He pulls away and lifts his shirt up and off of his body. "Oh" I say a little surprised. He had softly defined abs and he had built up a bit of muscle. I splay my hands over his chest and touch the exposed skin.

He watches me in intrigue as I run my hands over his body. "Your turn" he says softly. I sit up and he shucks my jacket off. Next he lifts the shirt off of my body. He presses himself against me as he kisses me again. My chest felt like it was being shocked, but it wasn't painful. It just felt wonderfully warm.

I hold onto him and lean back. He doesn't break the kiss and instead runs his hands along my sides. I shiver and kiss him harder. He parts his mouth for me and I greedily slide my tongue into his mouth. He gives a soft moan as I explore his taste.

I'm not sure how much time goes by. I'm too caught up in kissing Barry and occasionally thrusting up into him so I can get a shocked little moan. We both seemed to realize we shouldn't go that far yet. It was nice just to kiss and explore though.

We are startled out of our kissing when a knock interrupts us. "Can I come in now?" Sam asks sounding a little whiny. We both laugh a bit out of breath. Barry rests his forehead against mine "Yeah, you can come in." He gives me a quick and soft kiss before rolling off of me. He pulls the cover over us and cuddles up to me as Sam walks in. "It's about time." He says sounding tired. "Yeah, yeah. Turn the lights off."

He grumbles and does as asked. I can feel Barry leaving warm kisses over my neck and I can't help letting a soft sound of pleasure escape me. "Hey! Just because you two are together now doesn't give you permission to start that crap while I'm in the same room as you." Barry laughs and stops kissing opting to instead rest his head against me. "Good night" I whisper to him. He mumbles it back and I soon fall asleep.


End file.
